


she is //  DreamSMP

by laras99



Series: To Turn Back Time [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, Gen, Imprisonment Era, Original Character(s), Pandora's Vault, The In-between, The Masquerade, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laras99/pseuds/laras99
Summary: "He shook his head, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of defeat in his stomach. He picked a direction and began walking through the dunes, trying to focus on survival as opposed to all that he had just lost. After all, he thought, I am in control. And this is what I wanted."***************Dream is in prison, the Egg is taking over, and Karl is slowly losing his mind. But when a deal is struck, a man resurrected, and another lost to a sea of sand, someone new enters the SMP. And she's not what anyone was expecting.***************Warning: This series begins during the Imprisonment Era and draws from lore in other eras, as well as drawing from Tales of the SMP. As a result, it may contain spoilers!Disclaimer: While this story is lore-based and incorporates as much lore as possible, it is also just my interpretation of the lore and not canonical. The people in this novel are based on the roleplays each person does and not them in real life.
Series: To Turn Back Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187366
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The portal before him hardly seemed real. Tonight had been one of the riskiest nights of their lives, and somehow they had all survived. The purple glow of the portal was the only source of light for hundreds of blocks, with a new moon coating the terrain in an inky black. He finally turned from the portal and locked eyes with Phil. He extended his hand and Phil leapt at the opportunity to thank him. “I know this was our deal, but I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done,” Phil said. He gestured to the three boys who were clutching onto each other for dear life, as if they were drowning. “I thought I’d never see him again, and here he is. I ju--”

“No worries,” he replied, not wanting to waste any time. “I only held up my end of the bargain. And you held up yours,” he said, gesturing to the portal. “Just remember to destroy it as soon as I’m through.” Philza nodded, his eyes still filled with tears. He added “I hope Sam goes easy on you,” knowing the guard would do anything but.

“Aye, I appreciate it but either way my family is whole again. Whether I’m here or not, they have each other. I’ll destroy the portal and burn the island with lava so there’s no chance of someone finding you.” Philza readied his pickaxe, and he hopped into the portal. As he was heading into the nether, he heard Phil say faintly “good luck.” He scoffed, and began his journey through the nether.

He had traveled about three thousand blocks in the nether when he decided to make his portal. He took his 10 obsidian, one of only two items in his inventory, and built himself a portal. He lit the portal and once again found himself in the overworld. He began to destroy the obsidian so that he couldn’t be traced. As he began mining them by hand, he started to take in the world around him. He was in what seemed to be the servers largest desert biome. For hundreds of blocks, he could see nothing but cacti and sand. As he destroyed the last obsidian, he thought to check his coords and almost collapsed on seeing them. He knew he had to stay away from the SMP, from its people and its power. That was the going rate for freedom. But to see that he was almost six thousand blocks away was a punch to his gut. All of his power, his influence, his WORLD was gone. Hell, even Tommy had only been exiled two thousand blocks away and the kid had basically gone insane.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of defeat in his stomach. He picked a direction and began walking through the dunes, trying to focus on survival as opposed to all that he had just lost. After all, he thought, I am in control. And this is what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First off, thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, it means a ton. Secondly, I promise this is the shortest chapter BY FAR (every other chapter's word count is basically three times this chapter's word count), so just know that the limited amount of lore in this chapter is an exception!
> 
> Let me know if you have any theories, if you have some suggestions (within reason), and please interact! Thank you and I love and appreciate all of you!
> 
> And remember, hydration is sexy <3 (so drink some water!)


	2. Footsteps

It had been three days. Three days, Three fucking days 

His eyes were starting to crust over with sand, his mouth was drier than the desert he walked on, and he was starving. Everything sucked. He had worked so hard, fought for so long, and the thing that killed him was going to be a desert. He screamed in frustration, desperately hoping for a break in his suffering. As he paused to catch his breath, a worldwide message was sent out:

**CaptainPuffy: The jury has found Philza Minecraft guilty of treason in the highest order, and hereby sentences him to death.**

He sighed, he knew this was coming. As he contemplated what to do, his ears perked up and he could have sworn he heard footsteps. He had been hearing them for the last three days, but the ones he heard just now were the loudest. Yet there was never a nametag when he heard the footsteps. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of food or if there really was someone nearby, but he didn’t want to risk it. He grabbed some cacti and mined into the desert, creating a place to sleep that would protect him from whatever danger might be out on the sand. As night fell, he decided it must have been his imagination and tried to get some rest. 

He woke up an hour later when he heard someone humming. He immediately grabbed some cacti, hoping to use it to defend himself against whoever had found him. As he tried to figure out who had traveled so far so quickly, he caught sight of who had found him. It was a girl, and no one he had ever seen before. Her hair was a dark brown, almost identical to George’s, he realized with a pang. Her skin was the color of caramel, and she was well over a foot shorter than him. The way she walked looked more like she was gliding, and she continued to hum, unaware of his presence. He watched her wander around aimlessly for a few moments before deciding to introduce himself as opposed to attacking her. Hell, she might even be of some use to him if she was anything like everyone else on the SMP. He strode over and cleared his throat. She whipped around, her bright green eyes expressive and full of surprise. He gave her a crooked grin and apologetically offered “Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Dream.”

“I’m Amalli,” she responded, her voice sounding familiar yet foreign. Her eyes were sizing him up, as if she was trying to see if she could take him on. He almost laughed aloud at the idea, she wasn't even up to his shoulders. “What are you doing out here?”

> Amalli
> 
> Pronunciation: AH-muh-li

“I’m--,” he paused, recognizing an opportunity to get back to where he belonged. “I’m out here exploring the world. I’d only seen a small fraction of it before, so I wanted to meet more people and see more things. Although, I’ve been trapped in the desert for quite sometime now,” he chuckled. “What about you?”

“I’m not quite sure, I’m new here.” His eyes flashed with uncertainty as he processed what she said. New on the server meant she just spawned. And spawn was located in the SMP. Which meant she had to have traveled 6000 blocks, ignored everyone around spawn, AND happened to show up in the exact same desert as him. His jaw tensed as he grew suspicious of Amalli, paranoid she was sent by his old friends as a sort of warning. 

“Spawn is a long way from here," he asked delicately, not wanting her to know of his suspicions. "Why didn’t you stay around there?”

Amalli answered almost immediately. “I spawned not 20 blocks from here. I don’t know why, but apparently this is where I’m ‘meant to be’,” she said as she let out a breathy laugh. While he was still confused, he did remember not being able to break the cacti in a certain area yesterday. It’s possible she was telling the truth, and there were two spawns on the server. No one had ever been out this far to find this other spawn, and her answer was given too coherently to be lie. And he imagined if his friends actually had sent her, she'd be a bit more nervous to be alone with hi. With this knowledge in hand, he could see the pieces of a plan falling into place, not entirely fleshed out but enough so he could begin. Dream adjusted his mask and flashed her his most intoxicating smile. 

“Well, Amalli, if you’d like, we could travel together for a bit. I could tell you a bit about where I’m from, we could gather resources together. It would be a nice change of pace from the emptiness of the desert,” he proposed, his smile becoming more wolfish by the second. This poor girl didn’t have a clue what she was in for, he thought. After taking a moment to consider his suggestion, her eyes met his in response. 

“I’d like that, Dream. If you want, I think I saw a grass biome over this dune. We could head there first,” she offered. His smile grew, knowing in a few short hours he’d have tools and a full stomach. And in a couple days, he'd even have a ticket back home. 

The duo worked for the better part of two days, collecting food and resources. As they worked, Dream told her some of the stories of the SMP and his friends. He told her about the Disc Wars, the rise of L’Manberg, the election of JSchlatt, and much more. With each story he told, he hoped Amalli felt more and more as though she should go visit the SMP and meet these people in real life. And while he left out some of his less fine moments, he didn’t shy away from telling her about most of his life, including the prison. When he told her about the prison, about the shame and humiliation he felt while being trapped in the very thing he had hoped would secure his power forever, that was when he knew she was as good as gold. Her eyes shone with innocent regret, not dissimilar to that of Tubbo’s before L’Manberg blew up. She was the easiest kind of person to manipulate, he thought, and he wouldn’t be Dream if he didn’t capitalize on that. 

“Hey, Amalli, I’m going to grab some more wood for the fire, do you need anything else?” His tone was innocent, his intentions anything but. As soon as she replied in the negative, he strode off into the darkness of the night. He did chop down some wood, but the entire time his body was in high alert. After almost one and a half years with nothing but a clock and raw potatoes, he was finally on the hunt again. His breath stilled as he listened for any sounds, knowing that he needed the element of surprise of his side. The sound of running water from a nearby stream covered the sound of his footsteps as he slowly crept back towards camp. He could see the silhouette of Amalli as she sat warming her hands by the fire, her back facing him. Dream began to inch his way forward, his iron sword at the ready. As she was taking a drink from her flask, he seized the moment and ran up behind her, grabbing her shoulders and placing the cool iron blade against her throat. He felt her tense up, and Amalli’s eyes looked up at him, puzzled yet amused. “I didn’t know you had a thing for knife play,” she joked. “You could’ve just asked nicely.”

His eyes narrowed as the blade dug deeper into her throat. A ribbon of blood leaked from the fresh cut and she stilled. He bent down and whispered in her ear “Maybe another night. For now, I want you to put all of your stuff in the fire.” Her face was painted with confusion, still trying to understand what had happened to the sociable green man she had befriended. “Now,” he asserted.

“Why?”

“I’m not a nice guy. I have a kingdom to rule and people to exploit. And you, you are going to help me get it all back.”

“And if I don’t want to?” He laughed at the incredulity of her statement. Amalli had a sword at her throat and still had to ask what would happen if she didn’t listen. For a second he almost wished he could keep her around because she and George would get along so well, but she was simply a means to an end. 

“I think you know, Amalli. So I’d think for a moment before making your decision.” He flashed his canines, feeling invincible for the first time in months. Dream felt like himself again. It was intoxicating. 

Amalli let out a resigned laugh, “I suppose you’ve won.” His smile grew as he stood waiting for her to start throwing her few belongings into the fire. He looked down at her and noticed she was staring back at him with the same predatory expression he had worn only moments before. For the first time that night he felt unnerved, and his grip on his sword faulted for a split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys liked the second chapter and the introduction of a new character! I'd love to hear any thoughts you had on Amalli, both as a person and regarding her appearance. I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter, it's about to be a banger.
> 
> Let me know if you have any theories, if you have some suggestions (within reason), and please interact! Thank you and love you all lots!
> 
> And remember, hydration is sexy <3 (so drink some water!)


	3. Similar

For Amalli, that split second was more than enough time. When Dream waivered, she knocked the sword from his hand and grabbed it midair. She whirled around and before Dream could process what was happening, his feet were kicked out from under him and he was sprawled on the forest floor. His own sword was now pressed threateningly against his neck, forcing him to stay down. Dream looked up at Amalli with a mixture of confusion and pain.. He couldn’t understand how she had beaten him, how she had outmatched him, and it was maddening. Amalli began to laugh when she saw Dream trying to figure out the impossible answer, and she offered, “I had a speed pot. I found it in a desert temple before I met you.” He shook his head, that wasn’t it. Just having a potion didn’t guarantee a win, and speed wasn’t OP (overpowered) like strength was. 

“But how did you kn--”

“I didn’t,” she interrupted, and he suddenly stilled. “I took it as a precaution because I suspected. I mean, why would someone sneak around the woods in the middle of the night, quietly masking the sound of their steps if not to try and pull something?” She still had an amused smirk on her face. “When you combine that with the way you’ve been blatantly treating me like a pawn these past two days, I figured better safe than sorry,” she stated, glancing down at the man under her sword. “And lucky I did,” she crooned, watching Dream struggle to maintain his mask of composure.

He couldn’t understand how he had been so transparent. His whole life had been spent perfecting the ability to manipulate people and their realities. Life was a chess match, and he was a grandmaster amongst novices. Dream had single handedly orchestrated the rise and fall of L’Manberg, he had rearranged a monarchy to fit his personal agenda, and not once had someone been able to best him. Hell, only Tommy had ever come close and that’s only because Dream needed Tommy to think that he was able to beat him. But Amalli had seen through everything without even trying. Despite the compromising position of having his last life threatened, he couldn’t help but be impressed. Amalli was as close to his equal as he had ever met, and Dream couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it earlier. 

He was analyzing the different ways to escape his predicament without the loss of his canon life when he felt the pressure on his neck fade. He looked up at Amalli, his brows furrowed in response to the removal of her blade. She sheathed his sword and extended her hand to help him up. “I’m keeping the sword, a small fee for thinking I was an idiot,” she teased, pulling him up. He looked down at her, still a bit puzzled. She gestured for him to follow her back to the fire, and as they sat down he blurted out “So why didn’t you kill me back there? You held all the power, and to be fair I did threaten you literally seconds before.” She took a moment to answer, waiting until her chicken had cooked all the way through before responding. 

“I suppose there were two reasons,” she conceded, meeting his gaze. “First off, you’re smart. I have something to do, and two brains are definitely better than one.” Amalli broke eye contact and began poking the fire with a stick. He could tell she was hesitant to keep sharing, but before he could say anything she started again. She spoke softly this time, barely above a whisper, saying “And, I feel like I know you. Something in me resonates with something in you. The biggest factor in me figuring out your plan was because we think alike,” she paused, looking at him once again. “And I haven’t met someone who is so similar to me in a very long time.” 

Dream looked away first. He had felt the same way, felt as though they understood each other on a more elemental level. It was almost as if their basic desires, needs, fears, and motivations were aligned, and while the two fought for and against these things differently, the similarities made understanding each other effortless. She sat there, staring into the fire as he continued to process everything. He sensed an unasked question hovering in the atmosphere, and he finally chose to answer it with “I can’t promise I’ll always back you up.”

“Nor should you,” she replied. “In fact, if you had said you COULD always back me up I probably would have unsheathed my new sword on instinct alone.” Dream smiled at her response, once again feeling seen in a new and clearer light. It was a welcome, yet unfamiliar feeling, being seen without his many masks of manipulation.

“I can, however, give you my trust. It’s not something I give easily or often, but you’ve earned it,” he concluded, “and as such, it would be my pleasure to assist you with whatever task you needed my incredibly adept brain for.” She rolled her eyes as he finished talking, apparently not buying into his holier than thou act. He gave her a rueful grin, and she responded back with a nearly identical expression. She extended her hand and said “You have my trust as well.” 

As they shook on their tentative pact of trust, the sun had begun to rise. The pair took this impending dawn as a sign to start packing up their camp. They had gathered enough materials for full armour, weapons, and other tools over their two days of work. Dream was anticipating that they wouldn’t have to collect resources for at least a few weeks, a huge win in his books. As he slung his pack over his shoulder, he noticed Amalli crafting. “What’re you making?”

Without moving her eyes from the project at hand, she answered cryptically. “I’m making a compass. It has to do that whole quest that I so desperately need your intelligence for,” she joked. He groaned, already impatient and wanting to be on their way. He tried to anticipate what the compass could possibly be for while Amalli finished up. When she packed up the crafting bench a few minutes later, he wasn’t any closer to identifying her mysterious goal and significantly more frustrated. As she picked up her satchel, Dream practically took off in a sprint, anxious to be on his way and explore more of the world. ‘

After a few minutes, Amalli caught up and the two walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, drinking in their vibrant surroundings and the world which was still waking up. As they were passing through a flower biome, Dream found his mind wandering back to his friends. Tommy had mentioned during one of his visits that Karl was building a new land in a flower biome with the help of Sapnap and George. The buildings were supposedly modeled after George’s old house, with lots of mushroom blocks to add color. With each flower he passed, Dream wondered what his friends were up to now. He wondered if they worried about him or if they feared for their safety, what with him being an escaped convict and all. He scoffed quietly, the idea of him ever targeting his friends was absurd. Dream would sacrifice most people on the server for what he deemed the greater good, but never those three. Never. 

He continued to mull over the possible lives his friends were leading, and was pulled from his mental torment when Amalli cleared her throat. He looked over at her, still reeling from his thoughts and saw her looking straight ahead. She was so focused on the path in front of them that Dream thought he had imagined the noise when she murmured something undistinguishable under her breath. “What did you say,” he asked, still unable to see her face.

“I said ‘are you ready to hear about our goal’,” she retorted, her voice laced with impatience. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead just sighed in defeat. Dream looked at her, puzzled as to why something so simple was causing her so much visible stress. Hell, she couldn’t even make eye contact with him much less appear at ease. Subconsciously, his body started to tense up as he realized whatever information he was about to get was not to be taken lightly. Amalli finally looked over her shoulder and without looking at him, jerked her head in a way as to imply ‘follow me’. The pair traveled up a small hill, at the top of which Amalli asked “Do you want to rest for a bit while we talk?” Her voice was still strained, and although he could’ve held out for a few more hours he knew she wouldn’t be able to tell him anything on the move. 

“Yeah, why don’t we take a moment.” Amalli’s face was instantly flooded with relief. “We can cook some food and some of our spare ores,” he suggested, and she readily agreed. After everything was set up, Amalli sat down on a log and finally raised her gaze to meet his. She took a deep breath, committing herself to share her story in full. And then she began. 

“I know you’ll have questions, and I promise I’ll answer them to the best of my ability. It’s the least I can do,” she murmured, tossing a small pebble she had found earlier in the day back and forth between her palms. “But, I don’t know everything. And there are crucial pieces of information missing that have to be found first. And if at any point, whether it's now or ten weeks down the road, know that your trust only has to run so deep.” The atmosphere seemed to weigh down on him, her words carrying an unshared burden that felt as though it could destroy them both, and the whole SMP along with it. Dream noticed her staring at him and he gestured for her to continue. The least he could do was to hear her out. 

“While I’m new in this world, I used to live in a realm not too far from here. And I think the reason I ended up here, with you, is because of something you mentioned earlier in your stories.” He stilled, barely breathing at the implications of Amalli’s words. He already knew about this terrible thing, and he clearly hadn’t recognized it for the danger it was. Dream’s eyes locked with Amalli’s, seemingly frozen in suspense. 

“Earlier you mentioned an egg…..”


	4. The Egg

“Earlier you mentioned an egg……”

The world around them seemed to hang onto her every word, at the ready to combat whatever danger was about to be unveiled. Dream did his best to appear casual and acted as though every muscle in his body wasn’t tensed in anticipation. He knew of the egg, but he had only seen it for a short period of time. Those few minutes in Bad’s basement grotto had been more than enough, however, for him to develop a dislike for the egg. Something about it had felt off, he recalled, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly had felt wrong. As he was thinking back on the eerie red glow that reached every crevice of the dark chamber, he heard Amalli start speaking again. 

“I think I know the egg you saw.” He whipped around to look at her, and she affirmed his suspicions almost immediately. “Yes, the only way I could have seen YOUR egg before is if I was on this server before, in this world before,” she paused, trying to reason out the best way to explain the situation. “And I think I was, but if I was it was years ago. And it wasn’t even remotely close to where we are now,” she divulged, still fiddling with the worn out pebble. “It would have been over ten thousand blocks from here, and in a completely different biome than what you’ve described your land to be in.” She looked at him, giving him a chance to ask the question she knew she would’ve wanted answered. He took the opportunity without a second thought, demanding “What happened? If it was so long ago, why are you back? And how?”

She looked at him for a moment with a slightly disappointed gaze, and he hadn’t the faintest clue as to why he deserved it. She gestured to him with an open palm, and led with “You ask me how I’m back from a different time, but you told me earlier of how you played god and brought men back to life.” Dream’s eyes widened, knowing she was correct and immediately understanding her perspective. As he opened his mouth to share his new knowledge, she cut him off abruptly. He begrudgingly listened and she resumed once again. “If I was in this world, then when I left this server I didn’t die like the boys in your tale did. I wasn’t sent to a “Hell”. I wasn’t even in this world, I was somewhere completely new. And wherever I was, it was different and I can barely recall it, but it wasn’t death.” She gave him a quiet smile, the first he had seen since Amalli had begun telling her story, and he returned the sentiment. “I’m not quite sure, but I think you bringing those boys back had something to do with how I was able to come back. And it might explain why I spawned next to you,” she added.

“That would make sense,” he readily agreed, anxious to finally speak mind. “Whenever I used the book I got the sense I was doing more than just bringing back someone from the dead, but I could never piece together what it was,” Dream recalled. “It could have been you being called back to the server.” Amalli hummed quietly in agreement, still tossing her stone mindlessly. Their food had long since finished cooking, and it seemed as though the heaviest parts of his friend’s story were out in the open as she moved to start packing up their supplies once more. Dream carefully packed away their tools while Amalli stored their food, offering him a bit of mutton before they got underway. He gratefully sank his teeth into the meal, and started talking about the egg as soon as he had finished his food. Amalli was eating at a more languid pace, and let him rattle off his questions and theories while she finished up.

“So if you’re back and the only thing you really recognize is the egg, I’m going to take that as a sign that the egg is what we need to focus on destroying,” he asserted, turning around to walk backward so he could reaffirm his idea. With a full mouth and wide eyes, she vigorously nodded and tried to swallow so she could respond. By the time she had finished that bite, Dream had spun back around and was onto his next point. She rolled her eyes and took another bite, watching as he launched into his web of theories. “And if our target is the egg, we need to be aware of who is under the influence of the egg and who isn’t. Some people, Bad in particular, are way too far gone and would protect the egg at any cost. I don’t know how we would ever get close enough to the egg without him and the others rushing to protect it.”

He scratched his temple, thinking through how they would get past Bad when he suddenly realized the biggest problem: he didn’t even know how to destroy the egg in the first place. He quickly whipped around, causing Amalli to fumble and almost drop her last few bites of mutton. Even as she shot him a sour glare and shoved the last bit of food into her mouth, Dream remained woefully unaware and demanded “Do you know how to destroy the egg?” He waited as she finished chewing, anxious for an answer. His mind was already spinning, trying to work out how they could even go about finding out how to destroy the egg. He saw Amalli take a sip of water from her flask, and forced his mind to settle down as he hung onto her every word.

“I don’t.”

“Then how are we ever go--”

“But I think I have an idea. It has to do with one of the people you’ve been keeping tabs on.”

“Wh-”. Dream was about to ask her which person she thought could possibly help them when they strode past a shallow cavern. With the cavern only being about six blocks deep and the sun rapidly approaching the horizon, the two silently agreed on setting up a camp for the night. As he unpacked, Dream ran through the list of people he had been keeping an eye on and tried to figure out who might be of some use. The only person who came to mind was Techno, but Dream wasn’t sure how the Blade would be able to help them get information unless they needed to torture someone. Dream chuckled to himself, because if that was the case then Techo would be the perfect fit. Dream continued to consider the members of the SMP, and as he was rolling out his sleeping bag he had an idea. “It’s Karl, isn’t it?” He knew from the way she didn’t immediately correct him that he was right, and before he knew it he could see the pieces falling into place. “I can get us to him pretty easily. He’s probably the most accessible person, with the exception of maybe Ranboo,” he mentioned. Amalli raised her eyebrows, an easy grin spread over her face. “That’s great,” she replied. “His library feels like the only place on the server that could possibly have the information we need.”

Dream nodded his agreement, adding “Karl’s knowledge is well beyond his years. Whatever he has tucked away in his library can likely either directly help us or at the very least point us in the right direction.” He’d be happy with either, he thought ruefully. At this point, all he knew about the egg was it was blood red, it sprouted blood vines all over the country, and it communicated telepathically, none of which would be helpful in taking the thing down. While mulling this over, Dream was also considering the additional benefits to destroying the egg (besides helping his friend). He would likely be viewed as a hero for defeating such an omnipotent foe. He’d be able to return back to his throne, his power, and even his friends. His heart lightened at the thought of seeing his friends again, because while he had to prioritize his vision for the world it didn’t make leaving his friends wayward any easier. Dream let out a small sigh, wondering for the millionth time if they even thought of him. 

“If you’re thinking about your friends, I’m sure they think of you,” Amalli said as she was taking off her armor. Dream’s head had snapped up, wondering how she had known. When she finally turned around and he saw the soft smile she wore, he realized she knew because she was like him. She was thinking the same things, thinking of her friends instead of his. Nonetheless, the same thoughts had run through both their minds, with the same fears and insecurities fanning the flame out doubt. Her smile wasn’t one of pity, a smile which he had despised since his youth, but rather a smile of understanding. He was once again struck by how similar he and Amalli were, and when there wasn’t a knife pressed against his neck he found their similarities comforting as opposed to disarming. 

As day faded into dusk, Amalli lit their fire and the two began planning. Several hours later, they couldn’t stop yawning and made the executive decision to go to bed. Before they headed to bed, Dream took the note he needed delivered and burnt it, all while collecting the ashes. As Amalli put out the fire and blocked off the cave, Dream carefully placed the ashes. When he was satisfied with his handy work, he tucked himself into his sleeping bag. He looked carefully at his work one last time with the light of a torch. It would work, he thought. It had to. 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I’M SO SORRY FOR THE RANBOO TRIGGER I HOPE YALL ARE OKAY and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…. As always, lmk if you have any thoughts and I appreciate you for just taking the time to read this!
> 
> And remember, hydration is sexy <3 (so drink some water!)


End file.
